<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Were Here by twicesgrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908660">We Were Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey'>twicesgrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2YEON - Freeform, High School, Other, School, jeongsa - Freeform, michaeng, mihyo, sachaeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Mina can't say no to a game of 3 Wishes.<br/>A game of dare they've been playing since they were young.<br/>There's no limit to their wishes and their games because the filthy rich can cross every line drawn.<br/>Until they play a game on the new student, Sana, and things start to fall apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Were Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heads Up: This story contains some mature subject matters. Although the characters are all 18 in this story, some backstory events happened when they were underage. Don't worry, nothing graphic nor violent just read with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Jihyo elegantly props her feet on the leather chaise while resting her back against plush throws that supports her back just right.</p><p>A glass of bubbly in one hand and a remote control on the other that controls the sound system in the room.</p><p>Jihyo sets the music to a soft classical piano piece. The one Jeongyeon absolutely despises.</p><p>"If I wanted to experience the feel of a wine bar, I would go to one, Jihyo. Turn that shit off."</p><p>"Ssh, you're driving away my good Qi."</p><p>"Jihyo," Jeongyeon says calmly, "it's chasing away my sanity by reminding me how much my mother loves her wine bar and her young sommeliers."</p><p>Jihyo immediately turned it off.</p><p>"Tell your mother that I'd love to attend to her wine needs." Mina offers, while elegantly depositing herself on the oversized Philippe Legrand saucer chair, making a big deal about crossing her slim legs, and sipping a glass of red at 3 in the afternoon.</p><p>Jeongyeon and Jihyo watched as Mina took a tiny sip of one of the most exclusive wines in the world.</p><p>Even in school uniform, with a skirt that was two inches too short, the top unbuttoned, revealing the lace of her light pink brassiere, and pink loft slippers, Mina still looked like the poster child of elegance, class, and brains.</p><p>She has always been the girl you could look your fill but will never ever be able to touch.</p><p>"The Chateau Lafite you gifted my mother remains unopened in the wine cellar." Jeongyeon loves to tease Mina even if she has to mention her mother.</p><p>"It's the second bottle. We already finished the first one." then Mina took a hefty sip of her wine while watching Jeongyeon's displeased face over the rim of her wine glass.</p><p>Then just to piss off her friend even more, she throws Jeongyeon her signature sexy wink and smug smirk.</p><p>"When will you leave my mother alone, Mina? She's as old as your mom."</p><p>"Who says I can't be friends with someone who enjoys wine as much as I do? None of you share my taste in this art form in a bottle."</p><p>Mina holds up her half filled glass up against the light, getting caught in the deep red color as she usually does.</p><p>"Mina, I'm your friend. My mother is one of your playthings when you want to hone your flirting skills without suffering the consequences of your little game."</p><p>"Touché." and to that, Mina raises her glass to Jeongyeon.</p><p>"Mina, you forgot to turn off your "Vixen Mode" again." Nayeon walks over to Mina and pretends to push a button right on her nape.</p><p>Mina plays along and drops her head as if she's lost battery power. Then her head slowly comes back up, along with special sound effects she's created to complete the scenario.</p><p>"System reboot." she says in her most robotic voice.</p><p>Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo are fully immersed in Mina's acting. Especially once she blinks and a totally different Mina seems to have taken her place.</p><p>This Mina ungracefully rests her back on the chair while messily plopping her feet on the ottoman before her. Looking more like her usual introverted self.</p><p>"And she's back." Nayeon says.</p><p>Finally, Jeongyeon smiles. She hated it when Mina acted like the most promiscuous woman on the planet when she knows that Mina hasn't even had her first kiss yet.</p><p>They understand why Mina was acting out and her parents don't even budge at their daughter's antics. </p><p>"I need to start on my science presentation if I want to finish all five papers before graduation." Mina chugs down the remainder of her wine.</p><p>At the end of the day, they were all still high school students with the same academic problems as other students.</p><p>Trying to get into prestigious universities their parents went to just to uphold the family pride or what they call "Rich People's Ticket to Marrying a Wealthy Man and a Nice Position in the Board."</p><p>High school for them was easy. It was after that that scared them the most.</p><p>High school didn't feel like real life. It felt like play time but now with the looming expectations of being an adult coming closer they find themselves even more stressed out. They could easily ignore it if they stayed in their little sanctuary - Jihyo's penthouse.</p><p>A high school student living in her own penthouse wasn't uncommon in their little world. Mina lives in her own 10-bedroom villa with an Olympic size pool that overlooked Seoul.</p><p>Nayeon has her own 15-storey building with a floor just for her clothes and another as a playroom for her dog.</p><p>You could say that Jeongyeon lives in the most 'modest' house of the four of them.</p><p>She has a three-bedroom house with a nice lawn. It has a West Coast style architecture but the real catch was the location. She was neighbours with the most powerful and influential people in the country.</p><p>Security was top notch that even her friends don't bother going there anymore because they can't even be loud without security pulling up in front of her house.</p><p>Going to bars or underage drinking was just a tiny blip for them. Discretion with regards to these things kept everyone and their business running.</p><p>They were generally good people. Model students and upstanding citizens who upholded the law and knew the importance of volunteer work and charity for the greater good.</p><p>Of course, all that looked really good on their resume too. Don't forget that everything they do, it was for 'the wealthy husband.'</p><p>Their lives were cut out for them even before they were born into their families so they tried to create their own games to make life bearable and add a bit of fun to it.</p><p>They were going to end up like most of the opulent older people they knew anyway - miserable and unhappy, just like their parents.</p><p>Even to them, their kind were weird people. Happiness to them is closing trillion won deals and buying houses they never live in for breakfast. Their children are messed up in the head and their spouses sleep with other people but as long as they come home to them at night, everything was a-okay.</p><p>"Have you seen the new girl?" Nayeon asks no one in particular while scrolling through her instagram feed. With over two million followers (they still don't understand why), it kept Nayeon pretty busy and updated on the latest everything. She was, after all, Miss Congeniality, everyone wanted to be her or her best friend.</p><p>"I spoke to her this morning," Mina says, barely moving to deposit her wine glass on the side table. "She's polite."</p><p>"Polite?" Jihyo repeats, a little skepticism in her voice.</p><p>"Mm. Smiles a lot, says thank you, speaks softly. She mentioned that she was new and it was her first day on campus. She asked me where the lab was so I walked her to it. That's it."</p><p>"Which lab?" Jihyo asks, now sitting up.</p><p>There's a collective curiosity about Mina's intention of walking the new girl to the lab.</p><p>"The one on the first floor." she's averting her eyes which absolutely means one thing - Chaeyoung was there.</p><p>"Did you-I mean, the new student-did she find what she was looking for?"</p><p>Mina's answer came lightning quick in the form of a nonchalant shrug.</p><p>Chaeyoung was definitely there.</p><p>They knew Mina was forever hung up on one person. As much as Mina looked untouchable and gets everything she wants in the snap of her fingers, she still couldn't have the one person she truly wanted.</p><p>Chaeyoung was riding on a scholarship and grant which means she was the kind of charity work that didn't look too good on her resume. Chaeyoung was a big waste of time for Mina.</p><p>It was her unfortunate reality and they left it at that.</p><p>"What's the new student's name?" Jeongyeon asked.</p><p>"Minatozaki Sana." Mina answers for her.</p><p>Everyone and their mothers knew that last name but to finally put a face to one of the most elusive wealthiest people on the planet gave them a whole different level of excitement.</p><p>"There are more people who have been to space than a living, breathing person with that last name." Nayeon dropping her little trivia.</p><p>"That's super elite." Jihyo was clearly amazed.</p><p>"The Minatozaki's have money invested everywhere but under different names. Nobody can track it and the secrecy has always been a mystery to everyone."</p><p>"They make so much money they can fill Mina's pool with it in just an hour."</p><p>"Holy shit." Jeongyeon's eyes bugged out.</p><p>"According to my uncle, Sana has a male cousin, the only other Minatozaki who is expected to continue their line. Once Sana marries, she'll keep her last name and continue her family's line since she's an only child."</p><p>"What if she never has children of her own?" Jihyo had a point. If they thought they had a burden to carry, this Sana had a whole different weight on her shoulder.</p><p>"I don't know whether there's any truth to it but word has it that as soon as she got her period, they had her tested if she was fit to bear children and she keeps to an exclusive diet and exercise routine."</p><p>"You seriously know a lot about this stuff which is bordering on creepy." Jeongyeon was amazed by how much information about someone Nayeon knew.</p><p>"That's why my forehead is so wide, my brain is big enough to hold a lot of information."</p><p>"Even something this useless?"</p><p>"Sometimes you need to know about these things for conversation fillers, my dear Jeongyeon."</p><p>Jeongyeon knew Nayeon was right.</p><p>Jihyo was completely immersed in the subject, "So the guy she has to marry needs to be sure his swimmers are good too? Are they going to test him once she introduces them to her family? Here's a cup, we need to know if you will be able to sire children and be an ally to continue our legacy."</p><p>The initial response to Jihyo's quite valid, albeit odd, inquiry was silence.</p><p>Once they realize that their conversation was veering towards NSFW alley, they all burst into laughter at the same time.</p><p>"Really, Jihyo, his 'swimmers'?" Jeongyeon wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>"Would you prefer I call them 'seminal fluid' or 'seed'? 'Man jam'? Take your pick."</p><p>Mina and Nayeon were both howling with laughter while clutching their stomachs.</p><p>"How about we don't ever talk about that?" Jeongyeon suggests.</p><p>"Mina, the next time you see Sana, you should ask her." Jihyo wouldn't let the subject go.</p><p>"How did you get this nosy? We have so much homework, are you still bored?" Jeongyeon was on to Jihyo.</p><p>"It's for research purposes. We're trying to debunk a myth. How about whoever finds out whether there's any truth to this gets to make three wishes?"</p><p>They looked at each other. A new game was about to start.</p><p>"No limits to wishes?" Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>"As usual." Jihyo confirms.</p><p>They've been playing this game for as long as they could remember and have gotten into countless trouble because of it but they continue to do it because it was fun for them.</p><p>"That's just a rumor. We could work our asses off to find out whether it's true or not and we won't get anything out of it." says Mina.</p><p>"Sana's been so heavily guarded all she does is go to school and then go home. She's never dated publicly so there's a high chance she's never had her first kiss yet." Nayeon says nonchalantly.</p><p>"You mean like Mina?" Jihyo teases.</p><p>"What do we get out of getting the first kiss? It's like one of the easiest things to get." Jeongyeon knew because they've played this game many times.</p><p>"Mina would disagree." Jihyo takes another dig at Mina.</p><p>"It's not the first kiss you want." Mina states matter of factly.</p><p>Nayeon didn't answer.</p><p>Without saying it, the three knew that whatever Nayeon was about to propose for the dare was something personal.</p><p>"Sometimes, the way your mind works scares me." Jihyo says to Mina. She was excited but they're more cautious in doing dares now than before so there's also a bit of apprehension.</p><p>"Don't worry. It's just a simple dare." Nayeon finally speaks.</p><p>"If it's just a flirting dare then I'm already giving it up to Mina." Jihyo concedes.</p><p>"Aww. Thank you. I didn't know you think so highly of my flirting skills."</p><p>"I think this one is going to be quite the challenge. Nothing is ever <em>simple</em> with you." Jeongyeon could feel it in her bones.</p><p>Nayeon smirked, "One of my guy friends has a friend who tried to score a date with Sana but she kept turning him down. One day he asked her why she wouldn't even consider and she simply said 'You're not my type.'"</p><p>"Since he was persistent, he asked her what her type was and she goes 'Why don't you ask your big sister?'"</p><p>"The next thing they know, said sister is shipped to heaven knows where and was announced to be married after five days since the incident happened."</p><p>"I know her family is powerful and all but why do they seem like the villains in a movie no one can defeat? Why are people so scared of them?" Mina nods in agreement to Jihyo.</p><p>"Nayeon, seriously, get to the fucking point." Jeongyeon was at her wits end.</p><p>"So impatient. I'm giving you pointers for the challenge you're about to embark. We're not dealing with someone easy."</p><p>Nayeon looked at the three and realized they weren't waiting around any longer.</p><p>"Sana is a tough shell to crack. Don't be fooled with what you see and don't ever get caught. Don't even let her catch on to anything suspicious. As I said, the dare is simple - get into Sana's room and find a necklace."</p><p>"You want us to steal? In a house that most probably has cameras installed in every nook and cranny?" Jihyo was worried now.</p><p>"We're not stealing. Just taking a little peek into her stuff."</p><p>"Nayeon, remember the last time you wanted us to get into someone's house? I ended up pushing my lab partners security against a wall and sticking my tongue down his throat to get me out of trouble. That's assault and if it were someone else it could've landed me in jail."</p><p>Jeongyeon still got goosebumps thinking about that dare that went horribly south.</p><p>"Come on, dude just lost his job. And I followed up the next day to make sure he got re-hired somewhere immediately."</p><p>"Nayeon, be honest with us." Jihyo said calmly.</p><p>Nayeon's mood suddenly shifted.</p><p>"I just want to know if it's true that my father is having an affair with a girl my age. Again."</p><p>The room fell silent. </p><p>"I did a little snooping and found out he purchased a Harry Winston silver necklace with a three-carat Cartier round diamond pendant that is neither in the possession of my diamond loving mother nor mine. A little more digging up, since the necklace had to be registered, I found out it's new owner is a Minatozaki."</p><p>"Not a 'misis'?" Mina tries to clarify.</p><p>"It's under Sana's name."</p><p>They knew Nayeon has diligently done her research so this game wasn't a simple dare to her.</p><p>This wasn't something new either.</p><p>Nayeon has been fighting to keep her father's extra marital affairs at bay because she took it onto herself to clean up the mess her father always left behind. The mess is usually her mother who would drown herself in alcohol and every expensive item she could buy online with her father's credit card.</p><p>They were just as scared for Nayeon after the countless times she's found her mother unconscious after taking too many pills and drinking too much alcohol. Her mother has found out about her father's infidelities in the most bizarre ways.</p><p>As Nayeon's friends, they were always up to ]help her.</p><p>"Can't we wait for her to wear the necklace? Maybe stage a party and invite her." Jihyo suggests.</p><p>"My mother already knows there's been a huge purchase, she just doesn't know where to look for the right answers. I can't afford to let her find out about this."</p><p>"Nayeon," Jihyo approached cautiously, "if this Sana has it, she probably knows you already. Don't you think it's best if you left this to us?"</p><p>"And leave all the fun to the three of you?" Nayeon's smile might be big and wide but her eyes were tired and empty.</p><p>They knew Nayeon was trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Don't worry about me. I just want to see it for myself. I'm not doing anything to harm her. I can't help that my father is so incredibly lovable. I am his daughter after all. Charm runs deep in my rotten family."</p><p>"You're lovable until people see you sleeping with your mouth wide open or hear you snoring like a grizzly bear." Jeongyeon teases.</p><p>"I just know you would date me if you didn't see that first hand."</p><p>"I just know I won't because you're so full of yourself."</p><p>The mood of the room felt happier when Nayeon laughed.</p><p>"Better make those wishes good. This could be our last big game before we hit college."</p><p>Nayeon gets up and heads to her backpack sitting by the door.</p><p>"I have to attend a dinner party at 7pm and need to get my hair and make up done. I'll see you ladies tomorrow at school?"</p><p>"Where else would we be?" Mina says after Nayeon who was already out the door.</p><p>Jeongyeon goes over to the bar and grabs a can of beer, "Mina, let's get your science presentation started before Nayeon starts calling us to the party."</p><p>"I'll give her an hour before she starts calling." Jihyo says.</p><p>"An hour and thirty." Mina adds.</p><p>"Jeongyeon?" Jihyo loved betting.</p><p>Jeongyeon looked at her watch before answering, "One hour and fifteen minutes."</p><p>Mina started her timer before they went about being normal high school students who do homework after school.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>